U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,150,136 and 3,167,537 discloses, inter alia certain pyrazoloquinazolone carboxylic acids which are useful as intermediates for the preparation of dyestuffs. German Pat. No. 1,111,505 discloses substituted 2-carboxy-pyrazolo-[5,1-b]quinazolin-9(4H)-ones which are useful as photographic color developers. The references do not disclose any pharmaceutical utility for these acids, nor do they disclose the tetrazoles of the present invention.